


On Top

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Elena was nothing like he imagined, mostly because Damon isn't a complete masochist and he never actually let himself imagine it in detail.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: fantasy, memory, top</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

Elena likes it on top.

Damon can see it every time he closes his eyes: her palms resting on his chest and the broad smile she gave him when she noticed he was staring. Sex with Elena was nothing like he imagined, mostly because Damon isn't a complete masochist and he never actually let himself imagine it in detail.

Now he has it in his head on constant repeat. All he can do is try minimize the damage, focus on the memories he can handle, on the feeling of Elena clenching around him and on her teeth playfully teasing his thigh. He makes it hot, makes himself make it hot, imagines Elena's hip under his hand and her nipple in his mouth until he's way too hard to think. Then he jerks off in the shower, his pace quick and brutal, he never liked it slow anyway.

This is all this is, he tells himself as he brushes his teeth, a really bad case of blue balls. It's not like a permanent boner ever killed anyone.

He goes like that for a week, barking orders at Jeremy and torturing himself with his own voicemail like some magnificent moron (he does it so he can have Elena's voice ringing in his ears when he's in the shower). He misses her, of course he misses her, misses the curve of her breast and her strong legs, misses them so much that one night he can't resist and picks up his phone one time too many.

When Elena comes to the lakehouse in the morning, he makes one last attempt to make himself want to kiss her hard, but then she looks at him the way she did when she was on top of him.

He ends up turning his head and kissing her palm resting on his cheek.


End file.
